Im Glad You Came
by Themachine94
Summary: Edward is a 26 year old cop and Bella is a 18 year old drug dealer. Will their encounter change their lives for the better?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

I had been on the Phoenix police force for about two years now. Being 26 years old and having everything you ever really wanted was amazing. Life was going well for me. The only responsibilities that I had were to keep my bills pay and go to work. I had only myself to take care of and it was great, but sometimes I felt that there was something missing. Every day of work, I went out on patrol, reported back to the station and went to an empty home at night. I was never one to dream about having a family but every day I went home I wanted someone to share my work stories with, my adventures. Yeah I dated a few time, but I learned that a lot women thought it would be cool to date a police officer and they never really wanted anything serious. I think I began to think about a family because my mother was pushing. After work every night I would get a call from Esmé, wanting to know when was I going to give her grandchildren. She would even say she didn't care if they were born "out-of-wedlock." "That had to wait" is what I would tell her "I had the people of Phoenix to protect."

That's exactly what I did. I had been doing patrol in the low-income areas of Camelback village. I would park where I couldn't be seen in a parking lot to just watch the surroundings. I had a feeling that a big time drug dealer known as Aro had business going in this area. If I brought him in or any of his gang, it would hinder his control over this area. I believe if we could get Aro off the street, a lot of girl in this area would stop run away from home as well as coming up missing. The department knows where Aro lives but we didn't have enough evidence to get a warrant. The detectives had followed this guy's trail for a year now and we weren't any closer than we were in the beginning to getting him locked behind bars in that whole year. I was not giving up. I want to get this guy so bad, I began to feel like it was my job personally to get it done.

One night I happened to be in my normal spot in the empty lot. I had been sitting there for about an hour and a half, when I spotted a girl. She was about 5 foot 4, with long, dark brown, curly hair. She seemed scared. I could since it because she was looking around all nervous like, as if someone was after her. Something was drawing me to her but I couldn't bring myself to act on that feeling just yet. Out of my peripheral I notice a man walk up to her. That caused a pain in the pit of my stomach, but I watch as she placed something in his hand and he gave her something in return. Was this beautiful girl making a drug deal?

BPOV

I just graduated from Camelback High, and I wanted to start college in the fall. My mother had passed away a few months before and there was no money left for me after the funeral. I had been living with my friend Zaphrina and her mother to finish off the school year. I had no responsibilities, because Ms. Ellison, Zaphrina's mom wouldn't let me pay anything even though she didn't have much either. Even though I had no responsibilities, life was getting worst for me. At this point of my life, I always dreamed that my mom would be there for me. When my mom and dad got a divorce, she became my rock. We moved into a low-income neighborhood in Camelback, Phoenix, Arizona. This was the lowest of the low, but this is what she could afford without having Charlie my father to support us. When my dad left it hit us hard. He moved to Forks, Washington with the women that he had cheated on my mother with and we hadn't seen or heard from him since. I don't even think he knows she's dead. That's why I had to resort to living with a friend because I had no family that I knew of.

The way things were going for me now, I could only hope that I would find a way to get out of this town and achieve my goal. Which was to one day become a nurse. I had to find a way and I did. I had heard around the neighborhood that a lot of girls were selling drugs for some guy name Aro and that they made fast money to pay their way through school. That was pretty much his punch line. I went to him and he ask me what did I want to do with my life. I told him, and he feed me this story about how he could help me achieve what I wanted and I believed him. He was so convincing.

That night I went on my first sell, and I was scared a hell but I had to do it. I couldn't think of any other reason not to. It wasn't that I was that type of girl. I was actually really sheltered. I was 5 foot 4 white girl live in a predominately black neighborhood were there was shootings and gang violence, but that meant nothing. What I was doing was not my thing and my mom must be turning over in her grave if she knew what I was doing. I went to the lot that was a ways up the street from Aro's apartment and I stood and waited for a customer that he said would meet me there. Was I really about to do this? Could I really do this? I don't know, but I really was going to try.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. I am new to being a writer on fanfic, so just give me a chance and I will try my best. Please send reviews so I can know how I went wrong as well as what I did right. Thanks and enjoy.

EPOV

Once the man was out of site, I stepped out of the car before I knew it. I had to talk to her. There had to be a reason a beautiful girl like her could be selling drugs. I approached her with caution to not scare her. Her body tensed up as if she knew someone was behind her. She lifted her hand to throw something and I grab her wrist. She turned to face me and I was met by the most beautiful brown eyes I ever seen.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just… I don't know, I didn't mean too."

I grabbed the small package out her hand as well as the bottle of soda that I had just noticed in her other hand. I began to pour the substance from the small package into the drink, making it none usable. I could feel her eyes on me the whole time as I discarded the bottle on the ground.

"Sit down and let's talk, so you can explain to me how you didn't mean to sell drugs." I said with sarcasm.

"Ok, but am I going to jail…this really isn't my things sir, I was just…" I stopped her rant.

"I'm not taking you to jail; I just want to talk about how a young women like yourself could end up in a situation like this."

Although, taking her to jail was what I was supposed to do; I could not help but feel sorry for her because someone like her had to be doing something like this because they were desperate.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Bella" she said.

That name was so very fitting for her.

"So Bella, what's a nice looking girl like you doing out on the street selling at this time of night?" I asked.

"It's complicated"

"Well uncomplicate it for me and I want take you in to the station."

She proceeded to tell me about how she came to living in this neighborhood, and how her mom had recently passed away and she was living with a friend; leaving her with no one to help her pay her way through college. She was convinced that if she sold drug, money wouldn't be a problem anymore.

"Bella where did you get that idea, because frankly that's the dumbest thing I have ever heard. The selling drug for a college fund that is. Look Bella, you seem like a smart girl. Can't you see that this is not only unsafe for a young girl like you but it's illegal?"

"I know but everyone said…and he…"

"He who?" I asked.

"Aro" she said as she began to cry in my arms. I just knew it had to be him. I comforted her until she was all cried out. I basked in the warm chill that she causes all over my body. I care so much about this girl and we just meet not even ten minutes before. What was wrong with me?

"Bella, how old are you? I asked. She looked really young but if she was trying to pay for college in the fall, she had to be of eighteen. Why was I even thinking about her age?

"Eighteen" She answered.

"Wow," I said. I guess my silent though sensor was broken. She looked in my eye as if she was searching for something.

During that time, I was thinking about what others would think if I dated an 18-year-old. No, I told myself. This is not the time for this.

"Bella can you promise me that you want do this again?"

"Yes sir," she said.

"Ha" I laughed. "Just call me Edward," I told her.

Her eyes light up. "Yes Edward, I promise."

God I loved the way she said my name. It caused chills to run down my spine. "Do you want me to give you a ride home?" I asked.

"Yes please." She was extremely polite and I thought it was so sexy. "Cut it out," I told myself.

I stood up and turn to give he a hand, and I notice she was taking a sip of her soda.

"No" I screamed. "Bella the drugs." She throw the bottle and spit out the drink. After a moment she began to panic.

"Oh my God" she screamed "My mouth is numb." I could see panic spread across her face.

"Bella just calm done. Did you swallow any of it?"

"No, I spit it all out."

"Good," I told her. She was so scared and I just couldn't bring myself to take her home like that. My shift was pretty much over so I was going to head to the station and clock out and bring her home with me.

"Bella, would you like to go home with me so I can keep an eye on you?" I said this hoping that she would say yes.

"Yes please, I'm so scared," she mumbled with her tounge hanging out of her mouth.

I grab her hand and walk her to the cruiser. Just being able to touch her gave me a rush. What did this mean? I asked myself. I had never felt like this before. We got in the car and I stop by the station to clock out. When I got back to the car Bella was asleep in the passenger seat. It had seemed that she had a long day. Once we made it to my condo, Bella was still a sleep so I carried her in. She was a deep sleep because she didn't stir at all. I laid her in my bed, because I was a gentlemen and I would sleep on the couch for the night. I slid her shoes and jacket off and pulled the covers up over her body. That night I got no sleep. I couldn't help but think about how Bella was in my bed and how much I wanted to get Aro for subjecting Bella to selling drugs to get ahead in life. I had a feeling he wasn't going to let Bella just get out of this, but she would have me at her side. On that thought I fell asleep as sun light came through the living room window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Stephine Meyer own everything Twilight. Also I just wanted to say Thanks for all of you who put my story on alert as well a favorite. Here Is another chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

BPOV

I lie with my eye close in an unfamiliar bed trying to recall what had happened the night before. Then I smelled him. Edward, the cop's sent was all around me. Then I remembered that he had brought me to his home last night to keep an eye on me. He must have put me in his bed and slept on the couch. That made me sad. Stop! I told myself, what could you possibly be sad about. You are lying in the bed of the hottest guy you have ever seen and you're sad. I buried myself deeper in to his comforter and rolled around a little, just so that I could smell like him. In that moment I heard a laugh.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

I looked up and he had this sexy grin on his face and he was shirtless. "Nothing, just stretching my muscles." I said, as if he would believe that. I was so stupid.

"Well if you're done stretching I found something you could change into after you get out of the shower."

"Sure that would be great," I told him.

"I also cooked breakfast so when you're ready just come to the kitchen and the bathroom is right there." He pointed to a door in his room.

"Thanks, I should get to that shower now." I got out of bed and walked into what looked like his personal bathroom. Edward was pretty neat for a single guy or was he single. He had to be, or he wouldn't have let me come home with him right. Why did it matter, he would never want someone he caught selling drugs. I took a quick shower, and got dress. While brushing my teeth with the toothbrush he gave me, my stomach growled. Yep, I was hungry. I walk from the bedroom to the kitchen and the aroma of the food was mouth-watering. Once in the kitchen, I notice two plates on the bar.

"I didn't want to start eating without you, have a seat, you must be hungry." Edward being a gentleman said.

"Thanks but you could have started eating, it's not like I'm the queen of England or anything." I muttered.

He laughed. That wouldn't have been respectful of me if I did, and I also wanted to talk to you."

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?" I asked while taking my first bite of the omelet that was on my plate.

"Well, being that I am an officer…Let's just say I know a lot about criminals and I just don't think Aro is going to let you out that easily, So I'm giving you my cell number. I want you to call before and after you see him today. I need to keep you safe."

"Ok that's fine I said, but what am I going to do about the money for the coke you destroyed?"

"I'm giving you the money for that an after you meet with Aro and you call me, we'll decide what happens from there."

I just loved how he said "we'll," it made me feel like we work working together to do amazing things. Now is not the time I told myself.

"Ok" I said as I continued to eat.

"I have to get to work," Edward said as he placed his plate in the sink. "I called you a cab to take you home on me, just tell him wear you would like to go."

"Thanks Edward…seriously thank for stopping me from be stupid. I'm glad you came yesterday. If it weren't for you I would probably still be make the same mistake."

"No problem but Bella you have to keep your promise. No matter how desperate you get, keep the promise you gave to me," he said this to me like he really cared for my well-being.

"I promise I will," I told him and I was going to keep that promise no matter what.

That was the last thing I said to him before the taxi came. Once I made it to Zaphrina's house, she had so many question but I told her that I would explain thing later and that right now I had something to do. I would have gone to see Aro before I came home but I knew that Ms. Ellison and Zaphrina would be worried that I was out all-night. I left the house and walk to Aro's apartment. While walking I remembered to call Edward.

"Hello, Officer Cullen. Who's calling?" He said.

"Um…Edward its Bella and I was just calling to tell you I was on my way to see Aro's."

"Ok, he said, I wish I could be there to help you through this but I can't. I want you to be careful and stay on the line with me and put you phone in your back pocket so that I can hear what's going on ok."

"Edward what if something goes wrong?" What could go wrong, I asked myself. He could get really angry with me and cause harm. Now I was scared.

"Bella listen to me. You are the brave girl who walk up to a drug dealer and asked for a job. I know you can do this. Nothing is going to happen and the first moment that I hear things not going well then I will be on my way. OK."

"Ok" I told him. For some reason I trusted Edward. "I'm almost at his door now so I'm going to just put my phone in my pocket now."

"Ok Bella and remember I'm right here." He said.

I knocked on the door. I was so nervous but I had to get out of this because it was not right. Bella you can do this I told myself for the millionth time. "Who is it" someone behind the door said. "It Bella" I said and the door opened and there was Aro standing there. This was it I told myself. "Can we talk" I asked. "For show Snow Bunny, you got my money?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight. Sorry it took a while guy. I'm taking summer class and it takes up a lot of my time. Hope you enjoy

BPOV

I walked through the door as Aro followed behind. I could feel him breathing down my neck.

"Go to that room on the right," he told me.

I opened the door and walked into a room that was setup kind of like an office. There was a table that acted as a desk and a computer chair. The walls of the room were empty. There were boxes in the corner which I assumed had some of Aro's high quality product as he called it inside and there was a gun on the table.

"Have a seat," he told me. "What can I do you for Snow Bunny," he said with a smile on his face.

"I just wanted to tell you that I can't do this anymore. I just want to get out," I told him. He began to laugh as he walked around me.

"And why would I let you get out" he asked.

"Look Aro, I know I asked you for this opportunity but after a day I can see that it's just not me."

"So you thought I was going to just let you off that easy, not going to happen. Do you have all of my money?"

"Yes" I said in a whisper.

I pulled the money out and placed it on the table, "that's all of it, can I leave now?"

"No, you're going to stay here and listen to what I have to say. I don't know what you've been told, but this is how things go in my world. I own you and you can't get out of this business until I let you out, you understand!"

With every word I flinched. How did I let myself get into a situation like this, but the better question was how was I going to get myself out of this situation.

"These young girls come in the business, making money off of me and then they want to just leave. No it ain't going to happen and if you try to defy me the same thing that happened to them will happen to you."

What he was talking about, what he did to the other girls….in that thought; he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall.

"I don't think you believe was I'm saying."

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks as I closed my eye and began to pray that he didn't hurt me.

"Look at me! Do I need to show you what happened to the other girls or do you understand me!"

"Yes," I said "I understand, please do hurt me.

"Ok then, tonight you will be out making sells so dress like a whore." He smiled and walked away. He hand me the coke and sent me on my way.

As soon as I was far away enough to not be heard by Aro, I pulled out my cell and said hello.

"Edward are you still there; there was no reply but I could hear his voice in the background. It sounded as if he was making an arrest so I hung up the phone and headed to Zaphrina's house. When I got to her house, I told her ever thing like I had promised.

"I was caught sell for Aro, but the police officer was really cool about. He is trying to help me get away from Aro but I really don't see how it's going to work."

"Oh my God Bella, really you've sold for Aro? Why?"

"I was desperate ok, I didn't think about what I was getting myself into but one thing in not going to do id drag you and your mom into this so I'm leave. You want see me much because I don't want them to come around her bothering you but I'll call and let you guys know that I'm ok."

She stared at me for a while, "Bella you don't have to leave, we are your family and we will stand by you no matter what, you don't go."

"But I have to, that is how I know you and your mom will be ok so just drop it."

She began to help me pack. After an hour of packing, my cell phone rang.

"Bella where are you, are you ok."

"What do you care?"

"Look I'm sorry, I heard almost everything then I saw Jacob one of Aro big time dealers and I couldn't just let him get away. If it makes you feel any better, I knew that he wouldn't hurt you. Why didn't you call me back?"

"Well if you must know I had better things to do like thinking about where I'm going to live," I told him.

"Bella what are you are you talking about, why don't you have anywhere to live?"

"I want Zaprina in her mom to be safe, there the only family I have and I wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to them because of me," I told him. "I'm not making anymore sells for him and I know he's not going to like it so I'm going to run."

"Bella I'm on my way to get you, you're staying with me."

"No, look thanks for everything but this is on me; this is all my fault and now I have to face the consequences," I said.

"Just stay put I'll be there in five minutes," he said with authority

In exactly five minutes a black Volvo pulled up in front of the house. He stepped out of the car and came to the front door. I went down stairs to answer it. When I open the door, the look on his face made me feel safe and I forgot about all my anger towards him. How did he know where I was? I let him in and he introduced himself to Ms. Ellison and Zaprina. Zaprina helped me carry down my bag and he put them in his trunk. Before we left I hugged the only that I left and stepped in the car. The drive to Edwards's house was quiet and I guess he felt my sadness because he held my hand the whole way there. The effect he had on me was insane, one touch from him and I was calm. Once we were in the garage, he parked and turns the car off but neither of us got out. He turned and looked at me.

"Bella" he said, "The Ellison aren't the only family you have now, I'm in these to whether you like it or not and I will do whatever I can to help you but you have to trust me. I don't know what it is but I am very protective of you so stop making insane decisions like moving out when you know you may have nowhere to go ok." Every word he said showed me how much he cared, but how could I trust when most the men I ever knew couldn't be trusted. What made him so different?

"Ok, all I can say is that I will try to trust you and I will be more careful about the choices I make but Edward me living with you is not a good choice. I mean I've only known you least then a week."

He laughed, "Your right but I am an officer, think of this a witness protect," he said as he stepped out of the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the long wait getting ready to go off to college and haven't had much time to write. Sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoy. ( I will finish this) 3**

EPOV

Bella had a point, she didn't know much about me but she had to see that I meant her no harm. We got out of the car and I carried all of her things in for her, into my room. The only other room I had other than mine was my office and it wasn't fit for living quiet yet.

"Bella you can sleep in my room for now, until I clear out my office. I'll try to get you a bed this weekend." I told her.

"No Edward I can sleep on the couch, you don't need to go through all this trouble."

I gave a look that told her to just humor me, and she did. This girl act as if no one had ever given her anything and when they did she would try to find a way to deny it in some way.

"Ok, I'll sleep in the bed but you have to as well. I just can't allow you to give up your bed to me once again."

"Bella?" I look at her as if she was crazy. Did she not see how I looked at her sometimes? This was not going to work.

"Edward! It's either that or I sleep on the couch"

"Ok, we will sleep on the bed until I find you a bed."

This was going to be hard for me. Being in the same room with her was hard enough but sleeping in the same room, I was going to have to find some restraint or find a bed fast.

"Are you hungry" I asked.

"Yes, but would it be alright if I cooked us diner, my way of kind of paying for my stay" she said.

"Sure the _kitchen_ is all yours. I'll just be in the living room watching TV."

While I was watching TV my cell phone started to ring. When I looked at the display I noticed that it was my mother so I answered being that I hadn't talked to her in a few days.

"Hello mother, how are you."

"Just fine son, haven't heard from you in a few days is everything ok."

"Yes ma, every things just fine. I've just been working."

Then Bella called my name from the Kitchen.

"Edward can I use your car, there's one more ingredient I need for the mushroom ravioli?"

"Sure, be careful" I told her.

"Edward? Who was that speaking?" my mother asked.

"Hey mom I have to go I have a lot to do, talk to you later."

"Edward Anthony Culle…" she said as I push the end button.

How in the hell am I going to explain this to her.

Bella returned about twenty minutes later telling me that the food would be done soon. Whatever that girl was cooking smelled great. I couldn't wait to try it. I went back to watching TV and trying to think about what I was going to tell my mother when Bella called my name.

"Edward the food is ready"

I got up and helped her carry the food in to the dining area. There was Italian bread, salad and the most delicious look mushroom ravioli that I had ever seen. We sat down and dug in and it tasted as good as it looked.

"Edward, I just want to thank you for all that you have done for me, the night you met me you could have taken me to jail but somehow you saw the good in me and I thank you for that as well. I honestly don't know where I would be or what I would be doing if it wasn't for you."

Bella was an amazingly sweet young woman; I was noticing just how amazing and strong she was everyday that I interacted with her. I was very attracted to her and that would make living with her harder. I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her and what would people think if they knew that I was now pining for an eighteen year girl.

"It wasn't a problem Bella and I honestly believe that you would have been strong enough to get yourself out of that situation," I told her. She was smart, for the life of me I couldn't understand way bad thing always happened to good people.

"I'll help you clear the dishes," I said.

"No… I got it…please go do whatever you need to," she stuttered

"Well i'll be in the shower, if you need anything… just let me know," said with sincerity.

"Will do Edward," she smiled.

While in the shower, it took everything in me not to think about the way she had said my name. Man this girl was going to be the death of me. I was even more aroused with the thought of us being in the same bed.

"Shut up dude, she has been through a lot this is not the time to be a perv," my conscience screamed. This was going to be a long night.

Once out of the shower I changed into flannel pajama pants and a tee-shirt. I walked in the living room in search of Bella and I notice her sitting on the couch. She was staring into space, not even noticing when I walk in. I stood against the wall for a while and just watched her. What was she thinking about. I shuffled my feet and the wooden floor creaked and that's when she noticed me standing there. I'm such i'm weirdo.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok? You seem like you have a lot on your mind." I couldn't help but worry about her.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot to take in," she said. "My life has changed in a matter of day and my mind is just trying to catch up."

"That good, maybe a good long shower will help your mind catch up faster," I joked to ease her sad mood," The bathroom is all yours I smiled and she smile back as she walked toward my room were her clothes were. "Just let me know when your dress, so I can get to bed," I smiled again. "I kind of have work in the morning so I have to get some sleep."

"Ok" she said as another smile spread across her face and it was beautiful.


End file.
